No me compares con tus ex
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Santana y Brittany dejan de estar juntas y persiguen a sus verdaderos intereses románticos...bueno...en realidad perseguir...Brittany tiene un g!p de vez en cuando. Por eso es M. One Shot ANTES yo era writergleek


_Buenas!_

_One shot Britchel a pedido de andrusol_

_Espero que les guste!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

**Summary: **Santana y Brittany dejan de estar juntas y persiguen a sus verdaderos intereses románticos...bueno...en realidad perseguir...Brittany tiene un g!p de vez en cuando. _  
_

* * *

**No me compares con tus ex**

"Pero soy lesbiana" dijo Santana y Brittany asintió...

"¿Qué tiene que ver Libia con ésto?" fue la pregunta de la rubia

"Britt, sabes que no es del país de lo que estamos hablando, ¿verdad?" preguntó Santana ignorante que detrás de ella se estaban acercando dos de sus compañeras de Glee.

"¿Podemos hablar en solitariedad?" preguntó Brittany cuando vio que las dos chicas estaban por saludar, señalando detrás de la latina para que ésta se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"Ohh, por supuesto" dijo Santana y miró a Quinn y a Rachel que observaban parpadeantes lo que estaba sucediendo y agarró la mano de Brittany y se marchó. Dejándo a las otras dos con algo para decir aunque no supiera bien que era.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Santana entrando en el baño detrás de la rubia.

"Esto sucede" dijo Brittany señalando a su entrepierna. Santana, revoleó los ojos y levantó la pollera del uniforme de las Cheerios y vio el miembro ocasional de Brittany erecto. "¿En serio? Bastante grave es que no te humedecieras conmigo, pero para que pase eso y hasta ese estado, Britt, es sorpresivo. ¿Cuál de las dos?" preguntó sentándose en una silla que había en ese baño.

"No lo sé. Además, estamos en el primer día. Puede ser cualquiera" dijo la rubia apoyándose contra la pared y llevándose la manos a la cabeza.

"Sabes que no es cualquiera. Es una de las dos y en especial es..."

"Solo puedes decirle Berry en mi presencia"

"Ja" gritó Santana levantándose de un salto y señalando a la rubia

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" preguntó Brittany sentándose en el piso, derrotada porque su mejor amiga sabía su otro secreto mejor guardado.

"Vamos, Britt. El hobbit es casi tan sexy como yo. Y digo casi, porque si se vistiera bien, Dios, yo no sería nada en esta escuela."

"Estás admitiendo que Rachel es linda" dijo la rubia mirándola con una gran sonrisa

"Dije sexy" dijo la latina sentándose a su lado. "Además, yo soy morocha y ella es morocha, nuestros colores de piel son casi parecidos. Cuando me di cuenta que algo estaba fallando en nuestra relación, me di cuenta que nunca estabas pensando en mi en algunos momentos"

"¿No estás enojada?" preguntó Brittany, entre asustada y sorprendida

"No eres la única que pensaba en otra persona, Brittany" dijo Santana apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

Así se quedaron unos minutos hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió de par en par y Quinn entró directamente para poner sus manos en la cintura.

"Por más que Rachel me caiga bien, tuve que soportar sus quejas porque uds. no la dejaron hablar" dijo la ex entrenadora de las porristas.

"Brittany, ¿quieres decirle a Quinn por qué estamos acá?" preguntó Santana sabiendo que para su alegre amiga ese momento era para contar uno de sus dos secretos.

"Estoy enamorada de Rachel Berry y Santana me dejó porque tengo un pene que me aparece una vez por mes en vez de mi período"

Quinn se quedó parada en el medio del baño, mirando con los ojos abiertos a Brittany, y de vez en cuando a Santana, quien cada vez que hacía contacto con la rubia de ojos avellanas, asentía. Los minutos pasaban y Brittany, se sentía cada vez más y más frustrada con sus mejores amigas.

"¿Te vas a desmayar si te digo, además, que Santana está enamorada de vos?" dijo Brittany y Quinn miró a Santana quien, a pesar de su color de piel, estaba completamente colorada y se notaba. La ex capitana de las porristas, entonces, cayó en el piso, apoyando su trasero primero y quedándose sentada observando a la latina.

"¡Brittany!" gritó Santana cuando reaccionó

"¿Qué? Si total, ya todas estábamos acá poniendo nuestro corazón en las baldosas de este baño" dijo la rubia levantando los hombros

"¿No te parece que eso es algo que yo le tendría que haber dicho?" preguntó Santana bajando el tono de voz

"No se lo ibas a decir nunca más, y Quinn es tan repulsiva con sus sentimientos como lo eres tú" djio Brittany

"Represiva" corrigió Santana

"Bueno, eso, me voy a ir, las dejo solas. Tengan dulces besos y sexo femenino y después, piensen como ayudarme"

Mientras Brittany trataba de pensar en como conquistar a Rachel por sí misma, ya que era muy obvio que Santana y Quinn iban a estar metidas en su burbuja sexual por las próximas generaciones de seres humanos, encontró la primer forma de acercamiento a la diva objeto de su pensamiento (y erecciones en un día como el de la fecha).

Rachel estaba metida en sus pensamientos, y en su casillero, ignorando que de un lado del pasillo venían caminando los jugadores de hockey con un granizado en mano y que del otro venía caminando Finn.

Cuando ambos se encontraron cerca de Rachel, Brittany se encontró en el medio de las dos facciones, si así podía llamarlas, y en la misma altura que Rachel.

Finn, al ver a los jugadores, comenzó a dar un paso hacia atrás, y Brittany, sintió como que tenía que decir algo.

"Hola Rachel" dijo ignorando la cara de asustado de Finn quien sabía que la diva, al verlo, iba a decir algo. Sobre todo si notaba de su otro lado a los jugadores de hockey mirándola diabólicamente y al jugador de football desafiantemente. "Finn acá dijo que te iba a defender de los granizados de los de hockey." agregó la rubia metiéndose despacio entre ambos y agarrando a Rachel quien se había dado vuelta y miraba sorprendida lo que estaba pasando entre todos. "Dijo que ellos no tenían las argollas suficientes para atacarte cuando estaba él cerca"

"Agallas" corrigió Rachel mirándo al jugador de football entre confundida y enojada e ignorando a los jugadores de hockey. Brittany llegó a su lado, cerró su casillero y la agarró. Puso a la diva del lado contrario a los granizados y pasó protegiéndola mientras los jugadores miraban como se iba su blanco preferido y Finn se había convertido en un fantasma de lo pálido que estaba.

Brittany solo le sonrió a la diva quien había concentrado su atención en la rubia de ojos celestes, mientras detrás de ella, Finn recibía todos sus granizados y algunos cuantos golpes.

"Gracias, Brittany" dijo Rachel cuando ya estaban en la puerta del aula de su siguiente clase

"De nada" dijo la rubia alegre, ya que la diva se había dirigido hacia ella.

"Me gustaría discutir algo contigo" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de la rubia y sacándola del medio del pasillo en donde estaban las dos paradas, obstruyendo el paso.

"¿Discutir?" preguntó Brittany asustada

"Oh...no...solo hablar" dijo Rachel mientras se acercaba a la bailarina quien inspiró profundamente al sentir prácticamente el calor de la diva. "Mis padres se irán el fin de semana y había hablado con Quinn, para que tanto tú como Santana pasen el fin de semana conmigo. Y con Quinn, por supuesto"

"Tengo la sensación de que Santana y Quinn no van a querer separarse mucho" dijo Brittany y la diva la miró confundida. "Es que ahora son pareja. O eso espero" explicó la rubia levantando los hombros.

"Oook" dijo Rachel tratando de ordenar en su cabeza lo que estaba pasando

"Ah, es que le conté a Quinn que San está enamorada de ella y se quedaron solas en el baño" dijo la rubia como si fuera una charla de todos los días.

"¿Brittany?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Si?" preguntó la rubia quien, en su concentración contando la historia, había abrazado la cintura de la diva, quien estaba pegada a su cuerpo mirando hacia arriba.

"¿Estás feliz de verme?" preguntó Rachel encerrando también a la rubia entre sus manos, mientras ésta abría los ojos enormemente, ya que la diva estaba sintiendo su erección y el timbre estaba sonando.

"¿Va a entrar, señorita Berry?" preguntó el profesor de la diva que justo pasaba al lado de las dos adolescentes que seguían abrazadas, una con miedo y la otra esperando.

"No lo va a hacer, tiene un trabajo que hacer con las Cheerios" dijo Santana apareciendo junto a Quinn por el otro lado

"Esta bien" dijo el profesor entrando rápidamente al aula.

"Ahora, Berry, Britt está enamorada de vos" dijo Santana, pasando de largo.

"Lo siento, Britt" dijo Quinn sonriente pasando al lado de la pareja y siguiendo a Santana.

"Maldita latina" dijo Brittany, quien quería salir del abrazo de la diva pero no podía hacerlo porque era prácticamente un candado.

"¿Vas a explicarme que es lo que estoy sintiendo en mi estómago?" preguntó Rachel

"Es largo entonces si llega a tu estómago" dijo Brittany sonriendo, pero sin mirar a la diva.

Cuando el pasillo quedó completamente vacío, Rachel soltó a la rubia y dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Estoy esperando" dijo Rachel

"¿Esperando la carroza?" preguntó Brittany mirando hacia abajo

"¿Britt?" preguntó Rachel, volvió a acercarse a ella y con una mano levantó la cabeza de la rubia, tratando de encontrar sus ojos "No siento asco ni nada por el estilo, y viendo lo que Quinn dijo que sientes por mi, supongo que era una reacción natural porque nos encontrábamos muy cerca"

Brittany torció la boca, mientras mordía su encía.

"¿Qué hay de Finn?" preguntó con una voz aniñada, completamente, ante la mirada inquisitiva de la diva, que esperaba una respuesta.

"¿De quién?" preguntó Rachel acercando su boca a la de la bailarina, quien cerró los ojos a la espera de lo que estaba por pasar, hasta que una pequeña queja por parte de la diva, le llamó la atención.

"¿Crees que puedes hacer que me bañen en granizado y salir limpia?" gritó Finn quien parecía un arcoiris de muchos colores, con dos líneas blancas corriendo por sus mejillas porque había llorado y con el vaso de un gran granizado en la mano. Brittany miró a la diva quien estaba bañada en color violeta, y tenía los ojos abiertos.

"Arruinaste mi momento" dijo Brittany alejándose de Rachel y caminando hacia Finn enojada.

"¿Qué momento?" dijo el muchacho alejándose. Sabía que si una sola gota del granizado le había caído a la porrista, iba a sufrir consecuencias.

Pero Brittany no contestó, simplemente levantó una de sus piernas y le pegó a Finn en el pecho, justo cuando el grupo de jugadores de hockey que lo habían dejado en el estado en que estaba aparecieron por la otra punta del pasillo.

Cuando lo vieron volar por la fuerza de la patada de la porrista, se le rieron a carcajadas y corrieron hacia donde el jugador de football estaba.

Pocas veces alguein vio a Finn Hudson reaccionar tan rápido como en ese momento. Se levantó y desapareció por el otro lado del pasillo corriendo a velocidades extraordinarias.

"Bueno, eso supongo que será suficiente" dijo Brittany

Pero Rachel ya no estaba en el pasillo.

"Mmm, me pregunto como perfeccionó la desaparición" dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba mirando de un lado hacia el otro.

"Está en el baño limpiándose el granizado" gritó una voz, conocida para la rubia desde uno de los armarios. En realidad, desde el armario del conserje por el que Brittany estaba pasando.

"Gracias Quinn" dijo la rubia mientras seguía su camino. "Y por lo menos, podrían detenerse un poco" agregó "San anda un poco sensible porque estuvo usando un vibrador anoche"

Se río al escuchar un golpe contra la puerta y un insulto de Santana en español.

Encontró a Rachel en donde Quinn le había dicho que estaría, terminando de limpiarse el granizado.

"¿Qué pasó con Finn?" preguntó la rubia anunciándose de esa manera.

"Brittany" dijo Rachel encontrando sus ojos en el reflejo del espejo. Terminó de limpiarse la cara, y se giró. "No me hacía sentir muchas cosas, y nuestra primera vez fue completamente desastrosa. Tan desastrosa que terminé dejándolo dormir solo después de bañarme dos veces. Es más, creo que incluso todavía soy virgen"

"¿En serio?" preguntó la rubia acercándose a la diva.

"En serio. Así que hace un par de días atrás, le dije que no quería seguir saliendo con él. Obviamente, Kurt, le contó que era lo que yo le había dicho, y él temiendo que yo le contara a alguien que había terminado dos veces antes siquiera de penetrarme quiere volver a conquistarme."

"Rachel, no sé si es porque estás hablando de sexo o que pero en estos momentos me siento muy incómoda." dijo Brittany notando que la erección que mantenía hace ya un largo rato, se hacía más dolorosa.

"Oh, lo siento, Britt" dijo la diva poniéndose colorada. Recordó entonces, lo que había sentido cuando Brittany la había abrazado.

"Si quieres en esos días soy...no sé...Brett" dijo la rubia dando un paso hacia ella

"¿En qué días?¿De qué estás hablando?¿Puedes explicarme por qué sentí que tienes un miembro viril masculino entre tus piernas y en estado de erección...constante?" preguntó Rachel sintiendo como se comenzaba a humedecer. Si la rubia estaba ya hacía tiempo con esa erección, ¿cuánto podía durar adentro de ella?Además, había sentido que en tamaño era mucho más grande que Finn. Tuvo que tocarlo muchas veces para saber que estaba ahí.

"De mi pene. Me aparece cinco días por mes, nada más. Si quieres, en esos días me disfrazo de hombre y salimos, solo esos días" dijo Brittany, quien se había dado cuenta, así como quien no quiere la cosa, como darse cuenta de que los pájaros no pueden vivir en sus casilleros porque Sue siempre se los roba, que quizás Rachel no quisiera estar con ella.

"¿Y los otros días?" preguntó la diva notando el detalle.

"Los otros días solo somos amigas. Santana dice que el sexo no es estar de novias, así que si quieres tenemos sexo y listo" dijo Brittany, por alguna razón era consciente de lo que estaba hablando, se comenzó a poner colorada.

"Creo que nunca vi que te pusieras colorada" dijo Rachel

Brittany no volvió a hablar y levantó los hombros.

"¿Quieres venir a cenar esta noche a mi casa?" preguntó la diva. Ya no era tanto el deseo sexual que Brittany le había causado o la curiosidad por saber que era lo que tenía entre las piernas o como era que lo tenía entre las piernas 5 días al mes. Si no, volver a ver a la Brittany Pierce que no se daba cuenta de lo que decía.

"¿En serio?"

"Como si fuera una cita" dijo Rachel quien no supo por que lo había dicho, pero que sintió que valió la pena al ver a la rubia iluminarse como si le hubieran dicho que papa noel iba a ir a cenar también esa noche.

* * *

Dos semanas después, Rachel dijo que si cuando Brittany le preguntó si quería ser su novia. Y Brittany volvió a ser Brittany.

Por ejemplo, con Finn que estaba llorando porque Rachel seguía rechazándolo. Constantemente.

"¿Sabes? Rachel se pone mucho más húmeda que tu cara cuando nos estamos besando." dijo Brittany y el muchacho se puso rojo, aunque nadie supo si fue porque eyaculó y todos lo vieron (digase sus nuevos guardaespaldas, Karofsky y Azimio) o de la furia. Rachel, en cambio, si se puso colorada, y tuvo que esconderse detrás de Quinn quien se doblaba de risa al lado de una Santana que comenzaba a tolerarla.

"Bien, hobbit" dijo la latina antes de estallar en carcajadas pero recibir un golpe en su nuca por parte de su novia, quien le había advertido que no le dijera más hobbit. Que se mantuviera en el Berry, nada más.

Aunque, los golpes de Quinn no eran nada como la cara de Brittany cuando estaba por comenzar a darle un sermón a Santana sobre el porque debía llamar a Rachel por su nombre u apellido, ya que era su mejor amiga.

O como por ejemplo, cuando Brittany entró cargando a Rachel cual bolsa de patatas en la oficina de Sue, quien tenía una reunión con Santana.

"Y si tenemos que tirar a alguien por los aires, tiremos a Rachel. Es chiquita, yo la agarro y puedo tocarle el trasero" dijo la rubia depositando a la diva en el piso.

"¡Brittany!" gritaron las otras tres personas en la habitación y la rubia solo sonrió antes de levantar nuevamente a su novia como una bolsa de patatas y salir corriendo.

* * *

"Así que tus papas no van a estar en todo el fin de semana" repitió Brittany mientras mordía un punto especial del cuello de la diva que se encontraba debajo de ella.

La rubia, había salido del entrenamiento de los porristas y mientras estaba dando vueltas en su casa, en su traje de Tinkerbell, Rachel le avisó del sorpresivo cambio de planes de sus suegros, el fin de semana que cumplían un mes. Por lo tanto, se vistió, junto algo de ropa y salió rumbo a la casa de su novia, quien la esperaba, solo con un equipo de gimnasia puesto. El cual no duró mucho, porque Brittany, repitió lo de que los padres no iban a estar en todo el fin de semana y cuando la diva cerró la puerta, la rubia la atacó a besos.

Llegaron sin remera ni corpiño al cuarto de la diva.

"Britt" dijo Rachel sintiendo el muslo de su novia, en su entrepierna. Aumentando mucho más la humedad que sentía adentro.

"¿Mmm?" preguntó la rubia que para ese entonces estaba concentrada en los pechos de Rachel "Siempre me sorprendió que para ser tan chiquita, tuvieras tan buen cuerpo" decía mientras con la única mano que tenía libre, acariciaba las abdominales bien formadas de Rachel Berry. "Si Santana supiera todo lo que escondes debajo de esos horribles sweatters, puedo asegurarte que habríamos dejado de ser amigas hace mucho tiempo"

"Britt" dijo Rachel ignorando todo lo que su novia estaba diciendo, porque sentía un lago entre sus piernas, y solo lo podía causar la rubia que estaba encima de ella. Lo había intentado, sola, estimulando su clítoris, pensando en Quinn, en Finn, en Noah, o en Santana y no había sentido tanto como cuando había pensado en Brittany. Y ahora, ésta se estaba concentrando en lo que pensaría su mejor amiga...no, no, la necesitaba. "Te necesito" dijo arqueando más la espalda, quizás así la rubia sentiría su humedad.

"¿En dónde?" preguntó Brittany, que había entrado en modo "sexo". Por lo tanto, sabía en donde Rachel la necesitaba, como la necesitaba, pero quería escucharlo.

La diva, entonces, agarró el rostro de Brittany y la miró

"Te necesito adentro mío, con tus dedos, por favor" suplicó Rachel aflojando el agarre que tenía en la rubia y cayendo nuevamente en la cama.

"Solo tenías que decirlo" dijo Brittany y siguió descendiendo con una mano en la cintura de la diva, y la otra ya ubicada entre los labios inferiores de la misma, juntando la humedad que ahí encontraba.

Cuando la penetró, con dos dedos, sintió la resistencia y sonrío.

"El lunes le voy a decir a Finn que es tan idiota que falla hasta en quitarle la virginidad a una mujer" dijo haciendo que Rachel girara los ojos al pensar en como le gustaba a su rubia novia burlarse de su ex y olvidara que iba a sentir un poco de dolor.

Y Brittany, no dejó de sonreír, mientras entraba y salía de la diva, le besaba uno u el otro de los pechos y subía hasta llegar a su rostro y mirarla a los ojos. "No sé si quiero alguna vez contarle a Santana como eres en este momento, porque estoy viendo lo más hermoso del mundo"

"Puedes dejar de pensar en Santana" dijo Rachel encerrando los dedos de la rubia adentro de ella con los músculos interiores.

"Lo siento, es que no puedo creer que me toque ver esto a mi. Es mucho más genial que la vez que me pareció ver a papa noel en mi casa" dijo Brittany "Y déjame mover los dedos, porque si así eres hermosa, quiero ver como superas toda la belleza en el momento del orgasmo"

"No sabía que podías decir tantas palabras hermosas" dijo Rachel

"Solo cuando tengamos sexo" dijo la rubia sintiendo que podía seguir moviéndose dentro de Rachel y aumentando el ritmo.

"Lo sabía, venciste toda la definición de belleza" agregó cuando Rachel terminó de bajar del orgasmo.

"No puedo describir lo que acaba de pasar" dijo Rachel

"Espera que le cuente a Santana que dejé a Rachel Berry sin palabras" dijo Brittany lamiendo los dedos que segundos antes habían estado dentro de la diva.

"Deja de pensar en Santana" dijo Rachel sacando a la rubia de encima de ella y moviéndose para quedar ella encima de su novia.

"Es que no puedo. Siempre pensé que ella obtenía lo mejor, y en realidad yo tengo lo mejor"

"¿Qué tienes mejor que Santana?"

"A Rachel Berry" dijo Brittany atacando los labios de la diva, mientras dejaba que la más pequeña de las dos, dominara el momento.

Y vaya si lo dominó, si sentir la lengua de Rachel entrando y saliendo de ella, mientras con una mano sostenía la cadera de Brittany y con la otra estimulaba el clítoris, no era suficiente. O cuando Rachel tomó a la rubia por atrás en la ducha.

Pero Brittany, no sabía que todavía tenía lo mejor de lo mejor, como le dijo a Santana mucho tiempo después.

"¿Qué pasa, Britt?" preguntó Rachel, moviéndose en la cama para mirar la hora. "Son las cuatro de la mañana"

"Es que..." dijo la rubia llevando su mano a la entrepierna, mano que había olvidado que estaba entrelazada con la de Rachel.

"Ohhhh" dijo la diva sintiendo ahora un bulto que horas atrás no estaba.

"Si, y duele" dijo Brittany, con una voz que claramente reflejaba eso. Dolor.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" preguntó la diva

"No, por un par de horas va a doler, después me encargo yo" dijo Brittany. Recordando en ese momento que generalmente, cuando estaba con Santana, la latina solía hacerle sexo oral, pero nada más. Obviamente después de que se calmara el dolor. Y la diva lo sabía, porque como todo, Brittany lo había contado como si no fuera de importancia.

Rachel, entonces, espero. Sabía, que después del dolor Brittany tendría una erección que iba a necesitar sacar si o si.

"Incluso si no lo toco, está ahí, parado" le había dicho Brittany.

Cuando vio que Brittany cerraba los ojos y una mano iba encima de su miembro, Rachel llevó la suya primero.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó la rubia asustándose

"Ayudarte" dijo Rachel y comenzó a mover la mano por todo el miembro, lubricándolo con el líquido que salía por la cabeza.

Brittany, cerró los ojos relajándose ante las caricias de Rachel y levantó las caderas con fuerza cuando sintió el aliento de la diva cerca de la cabeza de su miembro.

"¿Soy mejor que Finn?" preguntó la rubia mientras sus dos manos iban hacia el cabello de la diva.

"Hasta ahora, mucho mejor" dijo Rachel envolviendo la cabeza del miembro de Brittany con su boca y no soltándolo hasta que la rubia llenó toda su boca con su semen.

"Oh, Dios" dijo Brittany respirando agitada y para colmo de males, Rachel hizo todo un show en limpiarse lo que se había escapado de su boca con la lengua, por lo cual, su miembro estaba volviendo a erigirse.

"¿Soy mejor que Santana?" preguntó Rachel

"Dios, si" dijo Brittany mientras veía como Rachel se acomodaba encima de ella y movía el pene de la rubia en sus labios, para recolectar la humedad.

Rachel descendió despacio, después de ubicar el miembro de la rubia en su entrada y se quedó sintiendo adentro.

"¿Britt?" preguntó mientras la miraba a los ojos. Quieta, con la rubia dentro de ella dura y esperando. Pero sin hacer seña alguna de moverse. Por lo menos no hasta que Rachel lo dijera o lo hiciera.

"¿Si?" preguntó Brittany y la diva notó que tenía la completa atención de su novia.

"No nos comparemos más con nuestros ex compañeros sexuales" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué?"

"No me compares más con Santana o con todas las otras personas con las que has estado"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que si no esto" dijo Rachel apretando el miembro con sus músculos interiores haciendo que Brittany se preguntara como había aprendido a hacerlo "No va a suceder más."

"¿Qué es comparar?" preguntó Brittany

"No quiero que cuando estemos juntas digas que Santana hizo tal cosa de tal forma"

"Oh...no te preocupes" dijo Brittany llevando sus manos a la cintura de Rachel. "Ya no hay forma de que las compare" agregó levantándola y llevándola contra la pared en donde la apretó con su cuerpo y comenzó a moverse. Entrando y saliendo de la diva, mientras la miraba sonriendo. Rachel no sabía que era más excitante, si la sonrisa de Brittany o ese brillo en sus ojos que anunciaban que probablemente después no fuera tan inocente como parecía.

Y no lo fue, si se toma en cuenta que después de esa primera vez, hubo muchas primeras veces, en muchas posiciones.

Para el lunes a la mañana, Brittany ya no nombraba a Santana y Rachel ya ni recordaba quien era Finn.

Pero, una de las dos si recordaba quien era Finn y caminó hacia donde estaba el gigante, sentado con los demás jugadores de football, hablando de como era Rachel en la cama (si, porque muchas veces él no pensaba. Actuaba. Y actuaba mal).

Karofsky estaba por decirle que cerrara la boca cuando vio caminar a la rubia y la cara de enojo que Brittany puso cuando escuchaba lo que estaba diciendo el quarterback, pero, decidió esperar. Quizás no fuera tan malo.

"Y cuando uno está adentro de ella..." dijo Finn y escuchó una garganta aclararse detrás de él

"¿Dentro de quién?" preguntó Brittany toda inocente, cuando Finn la vio

"Dentro de Rachel." dijo el muchacho

"¿Cómo sabes lo que es estar dentro de Rachel?" preguntó Brittany

"Yo estuve con ella, yo le quité la virginidad" dijo Finn levantándose, pero una mano en su hombro hizo que se detuviera a medio camino. Santana se había acercado cuando vio como la cara de Brittany se transformaba y había decidido detener a Finn cuando vio que éste se levantaba.

"Eso es raro. Porque yo el otro día la hice sangrar cuando la penetré con estos dos dedos" dijo la rubia levantando los dos dedos que había usado la primera vez que había tenido sexo con Rachel el viernes. "Y, por la resistencia que encontré, pienso que la única vez que casi estas con Rachel sexualmente no pudiste hacerlo, ya que terminaste antes. Porque además, si lo hubieras hecho, en estos momentos estarías callado, porque hubieras notado que Rachel Berry es lo más hermoso del mundo mientras una entra y sale de ella, con sus dedos, con sus lenguas, con todo"

Finn, para entonces, había vuelto a sentarse y se había puesto colorado, cuando Karofsky anunció al resto de la mesa que prefería creerle a Brittany que a Finn.

Santana había salido a buscar a Quinn, después de la explicación de su amiga.

Y Rachel, estaba distraída en el pasillo mirando la nada.

* * *

Cuando la diva entró a Glee esa tarde, notó que Santana la miraba con las pupilas dilatas, y con la atención de un halcón.

"Hola, Rach" dijo Brittany acercándose a la diva y haciendo que se siente encima de ella.

"¿Britt?" preguntó Rachel cuando Glee estaba por la mitad, y Santana, Quinn, y Noah no le sacaban los ojos de encima.

"¿Si?" preguntó la rubia

"¿Por qué me miran así? Son tus amigos" aclaró cuando la rubia estaba por preguntar quien y por que le molestaba.

"Ahh, supongo que por esto" dijo la rubia mostrandole una foto en su iPhone. En realidad, la foto de fondo de pantalla de su iPhone.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel mirando enojada a la rubia

"Es que yo te dije. Muy hermosa" dijo la rubia besándola para que la diva olvidara lo que había pasado.

La foto era de Rachel mientras bajaba de su primer orgasmo

* * *

Esa noche, Brittany no pudo tocar a Rachel de ninguna manera. Estuvo atada a la cama de la diva, mientras esta se tomaba el tiempo con su cuerpo y con su iPhone, vengándose de la foto que Brittany (le había confesado) le había enviado a su mejor amiga y ésta la había reenviado a Quinn y a Puckerman.

* * *

Esa semana, Quinn y Santana insistieron para pasar el fin de semana con la otra pareja, pero recibieron solo un no como respuesta. Siempre.

* * *

O por lo menos, dicen que eso fue lo que Brittany le contó a la primer hija que tuvieron con Rachel, muchos años después, cuando ésta preguntó que era el sexo.

Obviamente, Rachel la hizo ver una presentación en power point y explicaba cuales eran las ventajas del sexo seguro.

A la noche, Brittany le dijo que por suerte, su hija se parecía a Rachel, ya que había tomado más las palabras de la más pequeña de las dos, que la de la rubia.

En cambio, la segunda de sus hijas, salió con el carácter de Brittany y apareció con una foto de su novio, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, desnudo en la cama.

Ni que decir que esa niña estuvo castigada durante mucho tiempo.

O que Brittany también estuvo castigada, por haberle contado a la menor de sus hijas, que ella había hecho lo mismo con su madre.

**Fin**


End file.
